


Who who? Tell me who!

by TentaSushi



Series: Sing To Me [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Personal characters, my first writing in a long time. Please be gentle...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaSushi/pseuds/TentaSushi
Summary: Toffee seems a bit to happy today. I wonder why??
Relationships: Toffee/Yuuta
Series: Sing To Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802797





	Who who? Tell me who!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! My name is Ash!! I'm very much new here and tbh idk if....personal character writings go here but I do plan on writing a lot of canon X oc works to!!
> 
> This is my first completed writing in...years so please be easy with me and tell me where I should improve on ;;
> 
> Character's in the story:  
> https://toyhou.se/5169544.meut-toffee-  
> https://toyhou.se/6691078.paku---  
> https://toyhou.se/7105217.ash  
> https://toyhou.se/1750003.byte
> 
> NOTE: these are my personal characters and you may NOT use them

Toffee hummed a happy little tune as they walked up the steps to the studio holding an assortment of containers with freshly baked sweets inside. 

Once at the door Toffee knocked a little tune and swayed their hips as they hummed and waited for someone to awnser, before they could knock again they heard the click of the door knob and watched it open to reveal Byte, who smiled when he saw them, "Oi! Hey Toffee!" He greeted as Toffee smiled, "Hiya Byte! It's a lovely day today isn't it!" They purred to which Byte agreed and moved to let the mignyan into the studio before following them down the hallway.

"Soo...whatcha got in all those containers?" He asked as he peered over Toffees shoulder to try and see what was inside one of them. Toffee letting out a louder purr as they smiled brightly, eye's shining as they looked up at the android, "Sweets!! I baked them all this morning before coming here!" They said in their usual happy tone. 

Byte smiled at this since he hadn't had any food this morning and Toffee's cooking was always the best, "Oh hell yeah! Your sweets are the best!" Toffee smiled more at that and thanked him as they finally reached the recording room, Byte holding the door for them and smiling as he entered, "Guy's Toffee brought sweets!!" He exclaimed with excitement. Both Paku and Ash looked up from what they were doing and watched the mignyan place all the containers on a table neatly.

Ash smiled as he ran over to see a wide variety of cookies, small cakes and other small pastries as Toffee opened them all up, "Whoa Toffee these all look amazing!!" He gushed as he started to bounce and reached out to take a small chocolate cake. Toffee beamed as he watched him and Byte eat one of the tiny cakes and both hummed with happiness.

They then turned to Paku who, having a grumpy expression, had his ears up and was sniffing the air. "Wow Toffee you really brought a lot this time." He mumbled as he got up and grabbed a heart shaped cookie, examining the sweet before taking a bite, "These are pretty good." He said as he sneakily grabbed a few more and returned to his seat off in the corner.

Both Byte and Ash ate a few more cakes before going back to their jobs, after a few moments of praising Toffee they started to set up everything to start recording a new song. All the while Toffee was sitting at one of the tables, head leaned against one hand and kicking his legs gently as he stared off with a dreamy expression. 

Paku looked up from his phone to see them and watching for a moment before calling out, "Hey Toffee, what are you thinking out?" This snapped Toffee out of their little daydreaming as they blinked and looked over at the other mignyan and flushed a little, "O-Oh! Nothing really, just my usual spacing out!" They giggled a little to nervously.

Byte and Ash had looked up at this and Byte suddenly smiled, "Oh no. I know that look!" He exclaimed as Toffee blinked and started to blush more, "I-I...what do you mean??" They squeaked as Paku looked over at the android and raised an eyebrow to which Byte just smiled wider, "You're thinking about someone!!" He purred and both Ash and Paku blinked before looking over to Toffee, who's face was now a bright pink and was looking a lot more nervous.

"I don't know w-what your talking a-about!!" They stammered and that only made Byte look happier as he made his way over to them and placed his hands on the table to lean down until his face was close to Toffee's, "Oh no! You can't hide it! As an android my sensors can tell that your body heat is rising and I'm picking up on how much you're squirming!" He said with a bit to much excitement but before Toffee could try and defend themselves he continued, "You have a crush. Don't you?"

Well shit.

Toffee immediately turned into a blabbering mess as they tried to fine a way to defend themself but was failing miserably. 

"I-I....no!...I m-mean...maybe!" They finally managed to stammer out, this making both Ash and Paku look surprised, "Really?? Who are they?" Paku asked as Ash piped in, "What do they look like??" And next was Byte asking, "Are they a boy? Girl? Space creature??"

Toffee hid their face as their friends started to attack them with questions and talking amongst themselves about who they thought it could be before Toffee mumbled out something.

Byte's ear twitched as he stopped to look at the mignyan and lean down again, "I'm sorry what was that?" He said with a mischievous smile, Toffee mumbled again. A bit louder but still to low to tell what they had said as Paku piped in this time, "Speak up!!"

"He! It's...he is a he....and...he is very nice..." they finally said as Byte started to bounce with excitement, "Oh! Oh! When can we meet him? Ya know we have to approve of this guy and make sure he's worthy of you an-" before he could continue his rant Toffee stood up, "Y-You guy's can't meet him...at l-least not yet..." they mumbled softly as Byte raised an eyebrow and looked at them, "Why not?" He asked as Paku got up and went over to them, "Yeah why not?" He asked as well.

Toffee blinked and looked from Paku to Byte to back at Paku as he shifted from one foot to the other and looked down nervously, "He...He's super busy...and...we only really get to meet at night..." they finally said coyly. This didn't do anything to satisfy their curiosity though and in all honesty just led to more questions, "I...ok why are you only seeing each other at night??" Paku asked and again before Toffee could awnser Byte had another question, "Is he a vampire?? Beacuse like I totally understand..." he mumbled to which Toffee looked startled, "No...what?? How would...?? No he's not a vampire!!" They whined.

At this point Toffee didn't know what to say and what would be safe to reveal as they shifted uncomfortably, "L-Look I don't want to say all his business but the sun is bad for him! Ok? And he's really a great guy and we met like....four weeks ago and he saved me when I was g-getting mugged an-" before they could finish Paku cut in, "Wait wait wait you almost got mugged??? Why didn't you tell us??" He asked as Byte looked concerned, "And is he allergic to the sun or something?? Because I know a guy who know's a guy who-" both Paku and Toffee tuned out Byte's rambling.

Toffee looked up at Paku with pleading eye's as he whined, "I know I'm sorry it's just...it slipped my mind and I didn't think it was all that important..." Paku looked at him sternly for a moment before his eyes softened and he placed a hand on their shoulder. "it's ok, could you at least tell me his name?" He sighed and at that Toffee smiled brightly.

"His name is Yuuta!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope you enjoyed!! I'm sorry it's messy, I'm trying to write again!!


End file.
